Two Mythical Creatures for the Price of One
by CrazyBabez
Summary: Cleo moves to Forks, but not before Bella becomes a mermaid. Lewis is found in Forks too. They go hiking and find someone they wish they hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Cleo moves to Forks, but not before Bella becomes a mermaid. Lewis is found in Forks too. They go hiking and find someone they wish they hadn't._

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

**Cleo's POV**

"You're what?" Emma and Rikki exclaimed.

"I'm moving to Forks" I explained. Needless to say they weren't happy.

"That's the wettest place on planet Earth!" Emma said

"That's awful!" Rikki said. This is not good, especially for us three. You see, we are mermaids.

_*Flashback*_

_We were on Mako Island and I fell down a hole. The other two followed and we found this volcanic pool thing. Emma got in to see if there was another exit. When she came back Rikki and I got in the pool. At that moment the full moon went overhead and the pool bubbled. We then exited the pool and were taken home._

_The next day we realised what we were: Mermaids._

_*End of Flashback*_

Whenever water, or most liquids, touches our skins we turn into mermaids 10 seconds later.

"How will you keep the secret?" Emma questioned.

"I'm not sure. I could use my power or cover up my skin." I replied.

Another thing I forgot to mention. We each have powers. Emma can freeze water, Rikki can boil water and I can control water.

"Well, there's not much more you can do. You're moving and we can't stop it." Rikki said, always the downer.

"We will stay friends though, won't we? We could email and text and I could swim to Mako now and again. I'm sure it won't take long." I asked.

"Yeah, we will always be best friends" Emma answered, smiling

"I'll try not to forget you" Rikki said, with a smirk that told me she wouldn't forget me.

"I need to pack. Will you come see me off?" I asked, unsure of their answers. They looked at each other smiling.

"Of course we will!" They screamed simultaneously.

**A/N: Sorry it's not long but I didn't want to drag it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is in the middle of Bella's zombie state and she has a revelation.**

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'M NOT SITTING HERE MOPING OVER SOME GUY WHO DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" I screamed at the empty house.

I got up and decided to go for a walk. I wrote a note for Charlie explaining that I would be back soon and if he needed me to call. I got into my truck and eventually made it to a random trail. I was a couple of miles away from the beach and I got out and started walking, completely ignoring the path.

Time had passed and I could smell the sea. This was completely unusual because I had walked in the exact opposite direction of the beach. I decided to investigate.

After about half a mile I reached a cave. I suddenly noticed how dark it was, oh well Charlie could call. I went inside and I found a pool. It looked awfully comforting so I got in.

A minute later the full moon went above the pool and it started to bubble. I got a tingling feeling in my legs. It was all over in a matter of minutes. I got out because I didn't want to get into more trouble and this place gave off a weird feeling.

By time I got home it was midnight. I opened the door to see Charlie had left me a note in return. It said:

_Glad you got out of your zombie state. There's some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. Don't think I'll let this slide again. Talk to you in the morning, Charlie._

~~~The Next Morning~~~

The sun was shining through my curtains, a rarity for Forks. I made my way downstairs. I was up way too early for a Sunday but the sun had put me in an unusually good mood.

"Good Morning Dad." I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bells" He replied "So, where were you last night? You were out pretty late."

"Oh, I realised I couldn't keep on moping around the house and I went for a walk. Well, it was more of a hike. Don't worry I was completely safe." I answered. I felt that I shouldn't mention the weird cave.

"Oh, okay. Just so you know I won't let it slide again. Make sure your home on time if you go out again. Or at least let me know in advance." He said. He didn't seem too bothered. "Oh, we have some new neighbours moving in on Friday. They said they have a daughter your age so I was wondering if you would make sure they feel welcome and show her around."

"Sure dad. I didn't know Mrs Jones was moving."

"Yeah, she's moving to Florida to be closer to her son." Wow, seems everyone's going to Florida.

Maybe I'll bake a cake to welcome them. No, I'll make muffins. Aunt Beth made the best muffins. I'm glad she gave me the recipe before I left.

Charlie then got up and left. I made some breakfast and got started on my homework.

I finished my homework and decided to take a bath. I take a bath whenever I feel stressed and that pool defiantly had me stressed. When I got into the bath I felt a strange tingling feeling in my legs like when I was in that pool. I opened my eyes and I screamed.

Where my legs should have been I had a-a-a tail! It was covered in scales and was a bright lilac colour. I could also see I had a bikini top to match. I screamed again. Good thing Charlie wasn't in.

I emptied the bath, which is difficult to do if you're in it with a tail. I somehow flopped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. I started to dry my tail quickly wanting to get my legs back, but also not wanting to get rid of my tail.

I dried off and got my legs back. Maybe I was hallucinating. No, I knew I wasn't.

I was a mermaid.

**A/N: This is much longer that I thought it was going to be but I wanted Bella to be a mermaid before Cleo came. I gave a subtle hint at her power, maybe you can guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is where the girls meet and bond over muffins. I love muffins =D**

Chapter 3

**Cleo's POV**

"BYE CLEO!" The girls shouted and waved as my family and I made our way to the plane. I waved back and mouthed: See you soon. We all gave each other thumbs up.

~~~On the way to the house~~~

Kim and I were talking about what it was going to be like here in Forks. I was secretly worried about getting wet and turning mermaid for everyone to see. Of course I didn't say that to Kim.

My dad had told me that there was a girl living next door to us and that she was my age. I hoped she was nice but I knew she could never replace Emma and Rikki.

We arrived at the house and started unpacking our stuff into the house. Most of our stuff had already been moved and we just had our clothes and some small things.

About an hour after we finished unpacking there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I live next door. I wanted to welcome you to Forks so I made you some muffins."

"Hi, I'm Cleo. Please come in." I replied, also taking the muffins from her. They looked good. I voiced my opinions of the muffins.

"Oh, my Aunt Beth taught me before I left Phoenix. Try one." She said.

I took a bite out of one and was pleasantly surprised.

"They're delicious"

"Thanks. Do you want me to show around Forks since your new, or would you rather not?" She asked seeming unsure. I noticed the sky darken slightly as she waited for my answer.

"I'd love to." I answered.

"Kay, we'll leave as soon as you're ready." She was smiling now.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag which had everything I needed in and as soon as I got downstairs I wrote a quick note should anyone notice my absence.

"I'm ready." I said and we went out the door. We walked across my yard and she showed me her truck.

"Sorry, it's a bit slow." She said

"I love it already." I replied. We both grinned. Bella seems great.

We climbed in and she started asking questions about Australia. She seemed to want to keep the spotlight off herself but she never pushed it if I didn't want to talk about something. I respected her for it.

Somehow we got to the topic of Emma and Rikki.

"They seem really special to you. I'm sorry you had to leave Lewis." She said.

"It's okay. It's getting better." I replied

"I know how you feel." She said "My boyfriend left me a couple of months ago. He said he didn't like me anymore." She seemed upset. I patted her arm. She gave me a small smile.

"It will get better." I promised. We pulled up at our houses.

"Do you want me to give you and Kim a lift to school tomorrow?" She asked, unsure again.

"Yeah, that'll be great." I smiled. I hoped we were going to be great friends.

~~~Monday~~~

My alarm woke me up and I went and had a bath. I was actually quite quick for a mermaid and I got dressed. Luckily it was a sunny day but I still packed my coat just in case.

I went downstairs and told Kim that Bella offered to give her a lift to school while making my breakfast. Kim told me that she was going with her new friends: Ellen and Ellie.

I grabbed my school bag and went round to Bella's. Just as I was about to knock it opened and out came Bella.

"Hey. Kim said she was getting a ride with her friends." I told her.

"That's cool. I'm glad she made some friends." She answered smiling. I think she was in a good mood. We both climbed into her truck and we chattered on about stuff until we arrived at school.

We went to get my timetable and I had most classes with Bella. The only ones I didn't have together were English and Biology. **(I have totally changed their timetables, just so you know)**

When we got to lunch I saw that Bella had already sat down and I went to join her.

"Why do you sit on your own, if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered.

"I used to sit over there" she pointed to a table which had a girl in our Spanish class in it "but I went into a kind of zombie state after my boyfriend left because the only person I was relatively close to was his sister, but she left as well." I smiled at her encouragingly and reminded her of my promise.

Then a boy who was in mine and Bella's homeroom came up and sat at our table. I think his name was Mike. Bella's face showed disgust before composing herself.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Cleo," I told him "and you are?"

"I'm Mike. Are you free for a date at the weekend?"

"No." I told him firmly, hoping he'd get the message. Something told me he wouldn't. Luckily the Bell went and Bella saved me from Mike by dragging me to History.

"I am so sorry. Mike is not going to give up." She told me with sincerity. She burst into giggles. "But, I'm just so glad he's given up on me." I giggled too.

**A/N: I gave another clue on Bella's power and if you still aren't sure you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The secrets are revealed!**

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I was just finishing my homework when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Charlie, he was working late tonight. I opened the door to reveal Cleo.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. We haven't covered this in Australia." She asked hastily.

"Sure, come in. I was just doing my homework." I replied as she came through the door.

We had just finished our homework and I accidently spilt my glass of water on her.

"Where is your bathroom?" She asked, looking panicked. I wonder why.

"Upstairs, first door you come to" I answered.

She ran upstairs and I cleaned up the spill. I went upstairs but I couldn't hear anything from the bathroom.

"Cleo? Are you okay?"Nothing could be heard. "I'm going to come in." I said. I slowly opened the door. When I opened it I gasped and shut the door. There Cleo was, on the bathroom floor, with an orange tail.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Don't worry, I won't. Can I show you something?" I asked. I ran my hand under the tap and sat on the floor next to Cleo. 10 seconds later I had my lilac tail.

"Oh my goodness! You're a mermaid!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shush!" I said "We don't want the world to know!" She smiled sheepishly.

"How did you become a mermaid?" She asked.

"You remember how I told you about my zombie state? Well, I snapped out of it a couple of days ago and I went for a hike to clear my head. I found a cave and inside the cave was a pool. It was so calming that I climbed in. The full moon passed over and the water bubbled. The next day I took and bath and was very surprised when I found out I had a tail." I explained "How about you?"

"We were on an island near where I lived and I fell down a hole. Emma and Rikki followed and we found this volcanic pool thing. Emma got in to see if there was another exit. When she came back Rikki and I got in the pool. At that moment the full moon went overhead and the pool bubbled. We then exited the pool and were taken home." Cleo explained. "What's your power? I can control water" She gave a demonstration.

"Wow!" I exclaimed "My moods control the weather. It alters when my mood changes slightly which is rather annoying. I'm hoping that it'll settle down so I have more control."

"Do you know what you're going to do for the full moon in a couple of weeks?" Cleo asked. I was confused and I could see the wind pick up through the window. Cleo noticed my confusion.

"Just come round to my house on the full moon. It's dangerous for us. Make sure Charlie knows you're staying over." She told me. I nodded.

"Maybe we should get up now. It's getting late and Charlie will be home soon." I said. We dried ourselves off and Cleo went home.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter came late, my internet died over the weekend but as you may have noticed, before this I was updating every Monday (my time) and I want to let you know that should continue unless we have another internet mishap. Anyways... Next chapter in the beach! Woohoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo sorry! My internet died again, but I did carry on writing, I just couldn't update. Sooo Sorry, I will update on Friday as a make-it-up-to-you thing. And then carry on updating on Monday as normal! Is that good? Hope so! Anyways... Here we meet some people that are special to Cleo.**

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since we found out we were mermaids and Cleo and I were really good friends. I knew I couldn't replace Cleo's other friends but I hoped I was close.

Cleo had wanted to see the beach but we never had the weather for it which was weird because I control the weather, kind of. Luckily the weather was sunny and I was giving Cleo a ride to the beach. When we got there I told Cleo to find us a spot while I got the stuff.

Just as I shut the door a boy came up to me. He had blond hair and was looking very confused.

"Hi, my name is Lewis and I was wondering who the girl you came with was." He said.

"Hi, that was Cleo she came here from Australia a couple of weeks ago." I answered. His expression brightened slightly but he still looked confused "Would you like me to introduce you?" I asked. He nodded and we went to look for Cleo.

We found Cleo behind a rock where nobody could see us if we went into the water.

"Hey Cleo. This is Lewis. He wanted to meet you." I said. Cleo immediately ran up to Lewis and hugged him. "I assume this is the Lewis you were talking about then?" Wow, small world. Cleo nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up." I ran into the water still in my shorts and t-shirt.

~~~A While Later~~~

I somehow got out of the water as far as I could before Lewis came up to me.

"Little help?" I asked "I know you know and if Cleo trusts you, then I trust you"

He grabbed my arms and pulled out of the water. I grabbed my towel and started drying myself, but not before I splashed Cleo.

"Thanks for pulling me out Lewis." He nodded at me. "You know, you don't say much." He laughed.

"That's because I haven't had the chance."

"Well, tell me about yourself" There, I thought to myself, he has to talk now.

"Well, I've been friends with Cleo since I was 5. I have 4 brothers. I know a lot about mermaids and I had to leave Australia a week ago because I received a scholarship for a university close to here. I am staying with a family friend until it starts." He explained while helping Cleo change back from her mermaid state.

"Wow. I assume that Cleo is your girlfriend as I saw you two kissing before." Cleo giggled and nodded. "I think we will be great friends."

A while later Cleo and I were sunbathing and Lewis was reading some complicated science book when Cleo suddenly sat up.

"Bella?" She asked. I sat up. "Do you want to swim to Mako with me tonight? I want you to meet Emma and Rikki before the full moon which is in, like, 3 days."

"Sure, I can't wait." I smiled. I was very excited to swim all the way to Australia, and meet Cleo's friends.

~~~That Evening~~~

I got changed and ran across my yard to Cleo's house and knocked on the door. Cleo opened it and came out.

"You know you could have just come in?" Cleo said as we walked to our car. My truck had died recently and Cleo and I bought our own car to share. It is a BMW M6 Convertible and we love it.

"I know but I didn't want to seem rude." I replied

"You practically live with us." She smiled. We arrived at the beach and it was almost empty. We put our stuff, like shoes and towels, behind the rock where we always go. It was like, our place. We raced into the water and I followed Cleo to Mako. I was surprised as it only took 10 minutes with our super mermaid speed. We surfaced into this volcanic pool that was similar to the place I was changed. I had shown Cleo where it was and we hung out their sometimes.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm sorry that Lewis and I upset you when we acted like a couple." Cleo said sadly._

"_You don't. I'm happy for you." I answered_

"_Yes it does," Cleo giggled "and I know this because whenever we kiss the sky gets cloudy as if it's about to rain." She giggled again._

"_You remind me of Edward and I. But don't worry I'm over him. To prove it I want to show you and Lewis the meadow where he took me. It should feel special to someone again." I giggled as I carried on "Plus it feels magical, perfect for a mermaid." I giggled again._

_Cleo looked as if she was about to cry. "I'm happy to trust us enough to show us your special place." Her tears overflowed and soon enough we were both crying and giggling._

_*End of Flashback*_

Suddenly two mermaids splashed me and brought me out of my memory.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Emma" She pointed to a girl with straight, long blonde hair "and Rikki" she pointed to a girl with wavy, shorter blonde hair. They both had the same coloured tails as Cleo.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Emma said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, Cleo hasn't shut up about you." Rikki giggled and hugged me too.

"Cleo has told me so much about you" I told them and smiled. I was very happy to meet them.

We swapped stories and Cleo and I told Emma and Rikki what had happened in Forks and Emma and Rikki told us about what was happening in Australia. They also told me the adventures they had gotten up to. Cleo hadn't told me a lot and I realised why. There were so many I was surprised their secret had managed to stay that way. All too soon it was time to leave. We promised to visit again after the full moon in 2 days. They had told me what happens during a full moon, what they remember anyway. I hope nothing goes wrong.

We got to Forks and made our way out of the water and dried ourselves off. It was very dark and I was glad we had told our parents we were going to be out late.

We went home and I fell asleep dreaming of mermaids.

**A/N: Next chapter: The Full Moon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Chapter 6:

**Cleo's POV**

Today is the full moon. Its Bella's first so I hope it goes well. I had just finished covering the windows so no light could get in when Bella knocked on my bedroom door and came in.

"I hope you don't mind but I just came in. Kim said you were upstairs being weird." We both giggled. Wow, we were acting more like teenage girls than ever. She put down the snacks and movies she had brought. I explained what she had to do to avoid being moonstruck and she listened as if her life depended on it.

We were watching movies when Bella suddenly said "When do you want to visit the meadow?" I turned to her.

"When you're ready, I don't want to intrude on your special place."

"It's okay. It's not mine anymore and I would love for it to be yours and Lewis' as long as I can visit. It is a very magical place." Bella replied with a hint of sadness. I knew she was more upset about Edward than she was letting on but she was putting on a brave face. At least when Lewis left me it was on good terms. Edward left her alone in a forest and she wasn't ready for it. If I ever ran into Edward I was going to kick his butt, mermaid style. I really admire Bella for attempting to move on and I'm glad I'm here to help her. She really is one of my best friends.

A while later I woke up to find Bella's sleeping bag empty. A second later Bella came in with tears in her eyes. She sat on my bed and the tears started to fall. Her eyes were hazed over which meant she was moonstruck. Bella started murmuring and then I could understand her.

"He's left me. He's doesn't like me anymore. He doesn't care. None of them do. I thought she was my best friend. I loved her. I loved him. I still love him. I still love them all."

"Who?" I asked, hoping to make sense of what she was saying. She then murmured one word.

"Edward."

I was confused. She was clearly moonstruck but she wasn't babbling about water and moonlight and mermaids. I needed to call Lewis.

"Hello?" Lewis had picked up. Thank Goodness!

"It's Bella, she's been moonstruck, but she's acting different to a normal moonstruck mermaid. I'm worried. What should I do?" I asked, frantic.

"Don't panic. I'll be right over. Keep Bella talking and don't lose her. She might have some pent up emotions and needs to let them out." Lewis answered calmly. I nodded then realised he couldn't see me.

"Got it. Hurry." I shut my phone and turned my attention to Bella. She was still sat on my bed murmuring. I sat down next to her.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked quietly not wanting to scare her.

"Cleo. You're my best friend. I love you. I love them. I love him." Her tears were still falling.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked, soothingly.

She launched into an account about what had happened since she moved to Forks. She went into great detail about everything, occasionally slipping in that she loved them and still loved them. My phone beeped signalling that Lewis was here.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm just going to answer the door for Lewis. He wants to hear about it all too." I whispered when she stopped talking because of my phone.

"Lewis." She whispered. "He's a great friend. I love him. Not as much as you. You're my best friend. Alice was my best friend. I love her. Alice is Edward's sister. I love Edward. Even though he hurt me. I still love him." She was silent.

"You just wait here. Make sure you've not forgotten anything. I'll be back in a minute." I told her. I got up and answered the door as quickly as possible. Lewis came inside and we went back to my room.

"Bella," She turned around to face us as we sat on the bed. "Do you want to carry on? You can let it all out." Lewis whispered to her. She nodded and carried on with what she was saying as if she had never been interrupted.

About an hour later she had finished explaining everything up until this exact point. She climbed into her sleeping bag and went to sleep. I turned to Lewis with a confused look on my face.

"I think it's because she has kept this huge weight on her shoulders and it's been eating away at her for a very long time. Edward was a big part of her life, as you heard. She needed to let it all out. I wouldn't be surprised if she remembered some of it when she wakes up." Lewis explained.

I nodded, still stunned and showed him out. He said he would be back in the morning when we would be awake. I said goodnight and went to sleep, still worried for Bella.

~~~In the morning~~~

I woke up and started to make pancakes. I knew Bella would be up within the next 5 minutes and Lewis within the next 10.

Bella came into the kitchen yawning and still in her pyjama's. Who was I to talk, I was still in mine.

"You shouldn't have made pancakes. I would have had cereal."

"What's a sleepover without pancakes?" I questioned. We both giggled. The doorbell went off.

"I bet that's Lewis. He must have smelt the pancakes." I said

"Lewis." Bella whispered. "He was here last night. I don't remember much. It's really fuzzy." I was shocked but managed to compose myself and went to get the door. Lewis came in and sat at the table. He looked at Bella and said: "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Bella looked thoughtful before nodding slowly. I sat down before I lost my balance. A moonstruck mermaid never remembers anything.

"I remember going into the hall because I heard a noise. Kim came out of the bathroom. She didn't notice me and she went back into her room. I saw the moon reflected on the mirror. That's when everything becomes hazy. I remember crying and talking. I talked a lot. Cleo was confused, and worried. Very worried. I was talking for ages and Lewis came in. He was very concerned. I carried on talking and then stopped. I remember feeling better as if a huge weight had left my shoulders. I remember sleeping." She was talking quietly as if she was afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Do you want us to tell you what happened?" I asked her, wary of her reaction if we told her. Luckily, she shook her head.

"Maybe one day, but not today. Whatever it was, I feel better that it's not bottled up inside me anymore." She answered. "Besides, I want to plan the trip to the meadow." She giggled. I giggled as well, very excited to see her meadow. Lewis just sat there confused.

We explained what we were talking about. We decided to see if the girls wanted to come, I mean, they could just swim over, see the meadow, and go home. We were going to see the girls tomorrow at Mako.

I could tell Bella was very excited to show us the meadow.

**A/N:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Only a quickie.**

Chapter 7

**Cleo's POV**

We arrived at Mako and soon Emma and Rikki arrive.

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to see this meadow that I used to go to." Bella said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"We're sorry but we can't" Rikki answered, also wanting to get straight to the point. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"A new mermaid has just moved. Her name is Lucy. We are helping her come to terms with it as she was only turned a couple of days before moving here." Emma looked guilty.

"It's okay." I answered. "I understand how you must be feeling. I felt that I had to help Bella when I moved to Forks."

"Yeah," Bella said. "I understand how Lucy must be feeling. She must think she's completely mad, mermaids existing."

I knew that tears were about to fall so I waved to everybody and swam out of there. I heard Bella follow behind me. We reached La Push beach and dried off in our usual spot. The tears falling freely now.

"It's okay." Bella said calmly.

"No it's not, we're drifting apart. We all have a new mermaid friend."

"It will get better." Bella promised. "You helped me, and now I'm going to help you. And so will Lewis. We are here for you and nothing can tear us apart. Emma and Rikki may have a new mermaid, but so do you. And I'm much better than this Lucy." I giggled. "There you go. Laughter is always the best medicine." Bella beamed and I giggled again.

**A/N:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

We're going to the meadow today. I'm very excited to show Cleo and Lewis. I'm also hoping this will help me get over Edward.

I quickly got ready, had breakfast and ran over to Cleo's. I knocked on the door and ran to our car. I climbed into the passenger seat just as Cleo came out of her house. When she got to our car she gave me a what-are-you-doing-sat-there look

"For the next week, if you drive when we aren't with Lewis, I will drive when we are so you can act all couple like in the back." I said. She considered it before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Two weeks." She stated.

"Deal" We shook hands to make it official.

When we got to Lewis' I got into the driver's seat while Cleo went to get Lewis. When they finally made it to the car they were acting couple like and were oblivious to me.

When we had to start walking I kept the car running and just sat there until one of them would notice.

Ten minutes later Lewis said "We've stopped."

I rolled my eyes and replied. "Well done Einstein. You'll be a great scientist." This made me and Cleo giggle while Lewis rolled his eyes and we all got out of the car.

It took us forever to get there. Every time I told them to hurry up they would walk next to me before slowing down and walking together.

We finally arrived at the meadow.

"It's beautiful" breathed Cleo and Lewis nodded. To me it looked... dead. It was still beautiful. I could see why they thought that but to me it didn't hold anything. The specialness was gone. There was no importance for me.

While I was thinking this Cleo and Lewis had walked to the centre of the meadow and were lay down next to each other whispering. I went and sat close to them but far away enough so I wasn't intruding.

Someone behind me put their hand on my shoulder and I froze. Cleo and Lewis sat up looking terrified. Lewis seemed to have no idea who it was, but in Cleo's face I knew that she knew who it was. This was bad.

"Hello Bella"

**A/N:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOOP! Finished Chapter 11 and I've written chapter 13, I just need to write chapter 12 now :P**

Chapter 9

**Cleo's POV**

"Hello Bella"

This woman with bright red hair had her hand on Bella's shoulder and Bella was frozen stiff. I could tell Lewis was completely bewildered by this but I knew who this was. This was Victoria and she was a vampire. And, unfortunately for all of us, she wanted revenge on Bella.

While I was thinking all this Bella seemed too snapped out of it and had stood up. I stood up as well and Lewis copied my actions and we both flanked Bella.

"Long time no see, Victoria. How are you? You haven't aged a day" Bella replied, with a bit of sarcasm sneaking in during that last sentence. Victoria did not like this. That much was evident on her face.

"Well, Bella it seems that the Cullen's have left and you've found yourself some new friends."

"Yes, the Cullen's left quite a while ago actually. And these are my best friends. They are much better than the Cullen's." I smiled inwardly at this. I thought of Bella as my best friend now and she was much better than Emma and Rikki.

"So, what brings you to Forks?" Bella asked.

"Well, you see Bella, after the Cullen's destroyed James. I couldn't let that go unpunished. I decided that since your mate killed mine, I would kill you. That way Edward can understand what I went though."

"NO! Please don't kill me! I'm not Edward's mate! He didn't even like me. I didn't mean anything to him." Bella had gone from screaming at Victoria to crying uncontrollably in just a few short sentences. Victoria seemed taken aback by this and seemed unsure what to do. I stepped forward so I was next to Bella and I started to comfort her.

"Hmmm." Victoria seemed thoughtful. "This is quite the turn of events. I have to avenge James' death but you seem to want to die. It's not your fault you smell so delicious. I suppose I will have to bite you and make you live forever, without love." At this sentence Bella held out her wrist for Victoria. I couldn't let this happen. If Bella left I wouldn't have any best friends. Bella would be a vampire and Emma and Rikki have Lucy and don't want me. I have Lewis but that's not the same.

"NO! If you bite Bella you bite me too." Lewis seemed completely shocked at this statement and suddenly he came to the same conclusion.

"And me!" He shouted.

"You guys are so sweet!" Bella started crying and soon enough me tears were escaping my eyes as well.

All of a sudden Bella fell to the ground screaming. Victoria ran over to Lewis and he fell screaming as well too. Victoria ran up to me next.

"This won't hurt at all." She whispered before she bit me and a fire consumed my whole body.

~~~3 days later~~~

The burning was starting to fade. It was almost over. I could hear Bella ask Lewis is I was okay. He said I was doing just fine and that I would almost wake up.

"How would you know? You're not Alice!" Bella shouted at Lewis just as I opened my eyes. She winced as she said Alice's name.

"Hey! Don't shout at Lewis!" I shouted before running up to Bella and giving her a massive hug.

"Hey! Where's my hug? Why did you go to Bella first?" Lewis asked.

"Because she likes me more than you." Bella retaliated quickly. Their voices sounded different like bells and wind chimes. It was totally odd. I gave Lewis a big hug then took a step back to see how they had changed. Their skin was pale white, even paler than before, and our eyes were completely black. Bella notice where my eyes were and informed me.

"That means we're thirsty. We need blood." Lewis looked completely shocked.

We decided to go hunting. Lewis and I agreed with Bella about the whole humanity thing and we all chose the animal diet. Off we went.

We found a couple of mountain lions and bears when suddenly the wind changed direction. A strange scent filled the air. It was nice but it didn't draw you in. It was like smelling flowers. They smell nice but you don't want to eat it. Lewis suddenly went into full vampire mode and took off after the scent. Bella quickly realised what was happening.

"Quick! GRAB LEWIS!" She screamed. We both ran to Lewis and held him back. He tried to get us off but we didn't let go. He may have been a newborn, but so were we, and there were 2 of us.

"I know where we can go." Bella said, and we started to drag him towards the Cullens' house. I quickly caught on and we both dragged Lewis. When we got there the wind had stopped and the human smell had gone.

Bella went to the front door and put her hand in the hanging basket. She dug around for a bit before pulling her hand out grinning. She was holding a key.

"Alice is a life saver." She simply said. I nodded.

"She's even prepared for things that probably aren't going to happen." Bella and I giggled before she opened the door and we stepped inside.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews I have. See you in a week! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Chapter 10

**Cleo's POV**

As soon as we entered the house, Bella ran round the house checking we were alone, but she didn't go into Edward's room. Lewis and I had sat down on the couch holding hands. Suddenly Bella came down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Everything, exactly the way it was before." She whispered.

I stood up and gave her a hug and so did Lewis.

Once we had calmed Bella down, we started to figure out a plan.

"We need to find a way so that people won't be looking for us wherever we go." Bella said, getting straight to the point.

"How about we just pretend we got killed by something in the woods?" Lewis asked

"That's a good idea. We could pretend that we went to the meadow, and then something found us killed us and dragged us off to the woods. Victoria even gave us a hand by spilling our blood on the grass." I said.

"Okay, we will need to go back and perfect it so it is believable."

A couple of hours later Bella, Lewis and I had come back from sorting out the meadow. It was unlikely someone would find it as it was off the trail, but we had to be sure.

We sat in the living room again with Bella in the middle of the floor and Lewis and I sat in front of the couch, holding hands.

"We need to decide where to go next. We won't be able to go to school or anything for a year, but we can gain our collage qualifications online and we will have to get jobs to get some money. I'm sure they left some money behind that we can borrow, we will bring it back anyway." Bella said.

"We should go to Alaska, it's hardly sunny there. And, why won't we be allowed to go to school or anything for a year?" Lewis asked.

"We need to sort out yours and Cleo's bloodlust and it should take about a year or so to get it under control."

"What about your bloodlust?" I asked.

"I strangely didn't feel any bloodlust for the human's blood. I'm not sure what it is though."

"I didn't feel any bloodlust either." I gasped. "Mermaids! It's because we're mermaids!"

"That might be why! Can we still turn into mermaids?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I happen to know that the bathrooms here are big enough for us both to be in mermaid form." We both giggled.

We finished discussing vampires and what we were going to do in Alaska, when Bella asked if we could check out our mermaidism now.

We went into Alice's bathroom and Bella ran a tap. We both put our hand under and 10 seconds later we fell to the floor with tails instead of legs.

Bella and I screamed a really loud scream because we were so excited. Unfortunately Lewis though we were being killed or attacked in some way and came in shouting "Let them go!" To which, Bella and I burst out laughing.

We dried ourselves off and began planning.

"Well, you know how I left our car by the forest; we could pretend that we are killed by a bear or something. I mean, all of the evidence is there we just need bear tracks and the pack probably have come by recently so we even have the tracks we just have to check, or, it will have rained and washed all the evidence away. Either way, we just have to stop by. Then we can leave." I said, rather quickly.

We ran to the meadow and made it look like an animal attack. Then, we were off to Alaska.

**A/N:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hiya! Was a tad disapointed, no reviews for my last chapter, though there wasn't much of a cliffhanger. Just so you know I do love reviews when I get one the rest of my day is awesome, I feel hyper all day. Thanks for my reviews!

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV – 5 years later**

After leaving Forks we went to Alaska and ran into the Denali coven. We are now best friends and they keep us up to date with the Cullen's. I'm not completely over them but I'm better than I was.

Cleo, Lewis and I have completed our collage courses and now we all work as we're saving up to move. We're moving to England now, somewhere in the North West. We are now managers in a big company as when we started we charmed them into letting us start just above the bottom. Now we earn quite a bit.

Lewis has now controlled his bloodlust to a high standard and Cleo and I have been learning to control our mermaidism. The Denali's don't know we're mermaids because we explained that we enjoyed being by the sea a lot when we were human and that is why we smell of the ocean.

We can now control our transformation a bit, we can change from being a mermaid even if we are still wet but then our clothes get wet. We can control our power with our minds now unless we are feeling powerful emotions. Like this one time I and Lewis played a prank on Cleo. We found it hilarious but unfortunately Cleo did not. A jet of water shot at us with such force that if we were human we would have been knocked unconscious.

Lewis preparing to propose to Cleo soon so we have been planning it together for a while and Cleo feels a bit ignored but I know she'll forgive us after it's all over.

He's going to propose in the meadow and he's going to go on a weekend hunting trip and then I'm going to drag Cleo to the meadow saying I want to say goodbye to it before we go. Lewis left yesterday and Cleo and I are going to go today.

"BELLA! Get your butt down here if you wanna say goodbye because we have to pack tomorrow!" There's my cue.

I walked downstairs and Cleo was stood there, tapping for foot impatiently. She's in a bad mood. I walked past her and into the car. It's still the same as the car we got when my truck died. We all share it as we work at the same place and it fits all 3 of us in. Anyway, Cleo climbed into the passenger's seat and we set off.

We spent the ride there speculating about the move to England and going back to high school again.

When we arrived we walked slowly to the meadow. It took us a couple of hours to get there and when we arrived I pushed Cleo in first and then I heard her gasp. Then, Lewis spoke.

"Cleo, we have been best friends since the age of 5 and when we fell in love I couldn't be happier, but I didn't appreciate it. After you left, I realised how stupid I had been. I tried to hide it but I don't think I did very well. After we got back together, came to America and became vampires, I realised that now is the best time to ask this. Cleo Sertori, I love you with all my heart forever and always. Will you marry me?" At this point Lewis had got down on one knee and Cleo looked like she would cry, if she could.

"Yes" Cleo whispered so quietly that I only just heard her. "Yes" This time it was louder that we could hear easily.

Then Lewis picked her up and spun her around and then he kissed her. When the kiss finished I felt it was appropriate to enter the meadow.

"Congratulations!" I screamed when I entered. Cleo spun round on the spot and ran straight into me. She gave me a massive hug.

"You knew!" She shouted at me.

"Of course I knew, Lewis isn't THAT well organised." Luckily Lewis didn't notice the insult because he was too busy staring at Cleo.

Cleo and I laughed at Lewis's oblivious-ness before all 3 of us walked back to our cars to go home.

I can't wait to go to England.

**A/N: **GOSH! That took FOREVER to write. Thank goodness most of it was written and I have chapter 13 written, I just have to write chapter 12 now =D

I've almost finished chapter 12 and it should be done by Monday, but now I've run out of chapters so we just have to hope I can get some serious writing done this week and the next.

Hope to see you soon! (Theoretically)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Monday. I was meant to be revising, but I had a nap instead. Then, on Tuesday, I was doing my RS homework. I found it all rather interesting, but when I was telling my family, they weren't so interested. Today, I finished it! I had to write 2 more pages! It's a lot longer than normal so I hope that makes up for the late-ness :)**

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

We finally landed in England. It was such a long flight. There was this flight attendant who would not leave me alone. He reminded me of Mike in a way, but he didn't. If you get what I mean. At least Cleo had Lewis to scare off the guys for her.

Anyways, when we landed we got in a taxi and got a lift home. We paid the driver and off he went after dropping off our bags.

The house was truly gorgeous. When we entered the house we immediately walked into the living room with the stairs in front of you in a couple of metres. To the right was a door that lead to what would have been the garage but we had converted it into a pool with changing rooms at the back. Next to the stairs was the dining room that we wouldn't really use and to the left was the totally unneeded kitchen.

Up the stairs immediately to your right was Cleo and Lewis' room with their en-suite and to the immediate left of the stairs was the den where we kept my novels and Lewis' science books and other recreational stuff. Next to it was my room and en-suite. At the back, behind the stairs, were the guest room and their en-suite. I'm not sure why we had one, we didn't really have any vampire friends except Dan and Becky and Ben and Sophie. They were some vegetarian vampires we met when we were in America. They might visit but they said they already had a house in England. There were also Emma, Rikki and Lucy our mermaids from Australia.

Once we had unpacked I went in search of a good meadow for my stay here. Cleo and Lewis had opted to staying at home watching cheesy films. How Cleo got him to do that I'll never know. I don't think I want to either. I was running through the forest and then I saw a light up ahead. I reached it in no time and I was struck with how beautiful it was. I was more of a square and had a waterfall and stream close to the edge. I was definitely coming back here soon. Then, something else caught my attention.

In the middle of the meadow was a vampire. I could tell he was a vampire because his skin was sparkling like diamonds. He stood with his back to me so the only thing I could really tell was that he had blonde hair. Even with his back to me, I wasn't stupid; I had met this man before. This was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I soundlessly texted Cleo a message saying "SOS FMS" the FMS meant Follow My Scent, this was so that she knew I needed her but I couldn't explain where I was. As soon as it sent I ambushed Carlisle.

I ran into him and tackled him to the ground as soon as he hit the ground Cleo and Lewis arrived from the side I entered and from the side opposite them two more vampires joined our mists. I knew these vampires as well. They were Jasper and Emmett. As soon as they saw me they ran over and tacked me on top of Carlisle. Cleo and Lewis decided to join in and piled on top of Emmet.

"Guys, can you please GET OFF OF ME!" Carlisle was yelling by the end. We all climbed off him and Carlisle immediately gave me a hug.

"We missed you, Bella" The three of them said in unison. Then, I was attacked by hugs from Emmett and Jasper. Once they let go I introduced Cleo and Lewis.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett. These are the other members of my coven. Cleo and Lewis. They are mates." I said as I pointed them out and they gave a small wave.

"They are Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy." I said pointing them out and they waved to Cleo and Lewis.

I sat down on the grass and Cleo sat to the right of me with Lewis next to her and Carlisle next to Lewis and Jasper next to me and Emmett between Jasper and Carlisle.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

Emmett answered. "They've gone on a girl's week away." He said, with a frown on his face.

"And, where is... ermmm..." I trailed off at the end, unable to say his name.

"Ermmm... He is in our attic, moping." Jasper saved me from having to finish my question.

"So, Bella, how did you become like this?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject, of which, I was grateful.

I turned my head to Cleo, silently asking if we should tell them about us being mermaids. Cleo nodded her head. We were feeling trustful, but I think Jasper had something to do with that.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, there was a booming laugh.

"Bells, we know you're a vampire. It's not much of a secret."

"That isn't what I meant. The secret is that Cleo and I are also mermaids." I said, whispering at the end. Emmett looked as though he was going to laugh again and Jasper looked totally confused, while Carlisle looked as though he understood and was a tad intrigued.

"It all started before I moved to Forks. My friends and I were exploring an uninhabited island off the coast of where I lived. When, me being me fell down a hole."

Cleo was interrupted by Emmett's laugh. "Wow Bells, you guys have so much in common." Jasper hit Emmett on the head for interrupting Cleo.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Emma and Rikki, my best friends from Australia, came down after me. Unfortunately, we couldn't get back up so we had to continue through the cave to find a way out. We went round the corner to find a cavern with a pool in the floor. It was like we were inside a volcano. Rikki said we were which freaked me out. Emma, because she was the champion swimmer, climbed into the pool to see if there was a way out. A couple of minutes later Emma came back up saying that there was a way out but unfortunately we would have to go underwater." As I said this I received a few weird looks which I understood, I mean, I am a mermaid. "At this point I couldn't swim and didn't really like water but Emma managed to convince me it would be quick. I slowly climbed into the pool but I accidently went under. Rikki helped me up so I didn't drown straight away. Once I was okay the full moon passed over the opening at the top of the cave. The water bubbled and droplets of glowing water floated upwards towards the moon. The moon soon passed away and the magic stopped. We thought nothing of it and travelled through the underwater gap and were saved by the local water police."

Cleo gave them a couple of minutes to digest what she had just told them. I could see the curiosity burning behind Carlisle's eyes and Jasper looked intrigued. Emmett looked like he really wanted to laugh at how ironic it is that a mermaid couldn't swim. Cleo was feeling a bit uncomfortable which you could see on her face. I glared at Jasper until Cleo's face visibly relaxed.

"Anyways, the next morning I was taking a bath, I'm sure glad it wasn't a shower. 10 seconds after getting into the bath my legs had transformed into a scaly, orange mermaid tail and a scaly, matching top. I managed to get dry and I changed back to normal. Later, when I met up with Emma and Rikki, I found out the same had happened to them too, although under different circumstances. It took me a long time to accept being a mermaid because I was afraid of water and I just wanted to be normal. I now accept what I am and have moved on." Cleo stated after explaining the rest of her story.

"What made you move to Forks, the rainiest place in the world?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

Cleo chuckled, finding his question amusing. "To be honest, it wasn't entirely my choice. My dad decided we should move, I have no idea why. Understandably, I was upset. I didn't want to leave my best friends, and I was afraid for my secret. Thankfully I have been lucky and since knowing Bella, there have been less rainy days." As she said that last sentence she had a knowing smirk on her face. My eyes caught hers and we started laughing. Lewis looked confused until comprehension covered his face. Jasper suddenly started laughing, I guess we were too much to handle. We all managed to calm down and I took over the story telling.

"After you guys left, I went into this kind of zombie state. I was completely numb, nothing mattered anymore. I was missing my heart, and no one can live without a heart. A few days before Cleo arrived I was suddenly snapped out of it. I don't know how or why. Now I've thought about it, I think all this was meant to happen and fate realised that this wasn't going to happen unless I snapped out of it. Anyways, to calm down, because I was pretty mad, I drove down near La Push and walked into the woods, in the opposite direction to the ocean. I walked for ages and then I smelt the ocean. This confused me; I had definitely walked away from the ocean. I decided to investigate. I then discovered how late it was, but I wasn't bothered, this was worth it. I walked through the cave until I reached a cavern. Inside was a pool, it's a bit like Cleo's moon pool, because it had a hole in the top. It was inviting me in so I accepted temptation and climbed in. When I climbed in, the full moon went over the pool and it bubbled, like it was bubbling, and it was kinda similar to what happened to Cleo. I also got a tingling in my legs. It was over after a few minutes and I climbed out and went home. The place gave me a weird feeling. It was midnight when I got home. When I went through the door and I had seen that Charlie had left a note. He was happy that I must have been feeling better and that I wasn't in too much trouble. Then, I went to sleep thinking nothing was wrong." I stopped to take an unnecessary breather.

The Cullen's looked so absorbed in our story that Cleo and I giggled. Even Lewis was waiting intently to see what would happen next.

"What happened next?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, the next day, everything was normal, but it was a sunny day." At this Emmett's face became shocked, I hurried on before he could interrupt.

"I was up really early and Charlie was still having breakfast. He told me that he was okay about it but wouldn't tolerate it again and I understood and accepted it. I didn't mention the cave though; I felt that I shouldn't mention it. He then decided to tell me that we were having some new neighbours moving in next door" I grinned at Cleo. "I then did my homework. You can see how exciting my social life was. After my homework was finished I got into the bath, I'm glad I did, If I'd had a shower I wouldn't been in a less than ideal situation. When I got into the bath I got the same tingling feeling I had in the pool. I looked at my legs and got the surprise of my life. Instead of my legs was a lilac mermaid tail. I got out the bath and dried my tail. I got my legs back. I accepted being a mermaid. I mean, if vampires, why not mermaids?"

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper laughed, clearly finding my last statement funny. I looked at Cleo, indicating that she would continue telling the story for a while.

Cleo continued the story: "When we moved here my dad told me that a girl lived next door around my age so I was excited that I would have a friend. When Bella came round we were shy around each other but we slowly became the best friends we are today. Lewis moved here and we got back together. My friendship with Emma and Rikki has drifted but we plan on visiting them soon. Bella took Lewis and I to the meadow and we found Victoria there. She wanted to avenge James by biting Bella, but Lewis and I could not let her do that and she ended up biting us too. That was five years ago and a lot has changed."

I nodded. "A lot has changed. I have accepted that Edward doesn't want me and I am trying, and failing," I said in a whisper, even though they still heard me, "to move on. And..." I continued, looking at Lewis.

"I proposed to Cleo and she said YES!" Cleo grinned and gave Lewis a kiss when he said this. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett offered their congratulations. Jasper, who was still sat next to me, gave me a hug to make me feel better, I did, but I think that had more to do with Jasper's gift than anything else.

"Will you guys come? PLEASE! Of course everyone in your family is invited as well. Please will you come?" Cleo asked. She obviously felt a lot closer to them now, which I didn't mind. I was on my way to forgive them; the only thing was that I needed to know why all of them left. When I understood, I'm sure I would forgive them.

"Why did all of you leave? Why not just Edward? Couldn't some of you stayed?" I asked quietly, even though it didn't matter, they still heard me.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett looked at each other as if to decide who was going to answer. It seemed Jasper was chosen to answer.

"He asked us to and we couldn't desert him. I understand that we deserted you but Edward has always stood by us and it would've torn Esme apart if Edward left again, especially if she could've prevented it." Jasper explained.

"That was dirty." I whispered, "Playing the Esme card." I scowled at him and then laughed, giving all of them a hug. "We better be off, school on Monday."

Emmett grinned widely. "No way, we have school on Monday too!"

I grinned back. "Now you have no excuse not to save us a seat at the lunch table then." I winked at him leaving all three of the Cullen's laughing. We ran off still hearing their laughter.

**A/N: I don't think I'll be able to give you a bonus chapter as an 'I'm sorry' present. I don't have enough extra chapters. I might only just be able to update Monday as it is. I'm sorry for it but I've run out of already written chapters. However, I've not got any of exams this month so I might be able to catch up. I warn you though: I've only planned up to chapter 17. I have some ideas for after that, but nothing solid that I can work with. Please review, especially if you have ideas, or PM me. I don't mind. **

**Luv ya all**

**CrazyBabez xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't give you an extra chapter. I may have made the majority written, but there was still stuff to add. I have no more written chapters so I'm just trying to write as fast as I can. I have up to chapter 18 planned so I'll have to see where the story goes from there.**

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"I don't know why you want to do this."

"I don't either, but I know the best in the business and you would have the bestest wedding ever!"

"Bestest? What kind of word is that? Never mind. I'll let you organise the wedding planner." Cleo replied, giggling.

I was so excited but I was a bit nervous. I had completely forgiven the Cullens now; it was just Edward that I would never understand, which led to whether or not I would forgive him. I wasn't too sure on the answer to that.

I ran at top speed upstairs to grab my phone and I immediately knew who to dial. My logic was, if she thought that I went to her, she might like me a bit more. I dialled the number that I learned as a human, just in case. I hoped that they were still the same. It started ringing before someone answered.

"Hello, this is Rosalie speaking. How may I help you?" Rosalie answered. I decided that I would be fun to confuse them so I put on what Cleo and Lewis call my 'posh voice' that I only use when trying to impress someone.

"Hello, I was hoping to speak to Miss Alice as I heard she was a wedding planner. I she by any chance there so I may speak with her?"

"Of course, I'll pass you to her now." Either, she hadn't guessed it was me with my new voice, or... she knew it was me and was playing along. I think it was the latter, Rosalie may have been vain, but she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you Miss Rosalie." I said, before she passed on the phone to Alice.

"Hello, this is Alice." She said. I'm sure Alice knew who I was; she was the psychic of the family.

"Hello, Miss Alice. My name is Bella Sertori. I was hoping to offer you, Miss Rosalie and Miss Esme employment to plan a wedding for me. There is however, an unusual circumstance. Please will you consider?"

"Of course, we would love to. Can I pass you onto Esme because she deals with this kind of stuff more?"

"I don't mind. It would be a delight to talk to Miss Esme." I think I was going overboard with the politeness stuff, but I wanted to be in their good books just in case.

"Hello, this is Esme. I hear that you wish for us to plan a wedding."

"Yes, that is right. Can we meet so that I can explain in detail; there are some things that can't happen over the phone." Like the fact that I'm the girl you left behind, and that the bride is a mermaid and the groom is a vampire. Wait, I don't think I told them it wasn't my wedding. Ah well, I'll mention it later.

"Of course we don't mind. Where to you wish to meet?"

"Could you come to my house for the meeting? I understand if not, it's just that there are some things that I do not wish to be overheard."

"We don't mind, what day?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all, how is three o'clock?"

"That is fine. Anything else we wish to know."

"No. However, could you be sure that the groom is there, it is his wedding too?"

"Of course he will be there. Do you wish for the bride's presence as well?" I think I confused her there.

"Are you not the bride?"

"No, I am the sister of the bride and she let me choose a wedding planner" And you came very well recommended.

"Well. Of course the bride must attend too see you tomorrow."

"Wait, before you go, could you pass along a message to Mr Carlisle, Mr Jasper and Mr Emmett?"

"Not at all, what is the message?"

"Could you tell them: 'thanks for the other day, I understand now'?"

"Of course I will pass along the message. See you tomorrow Bella."

"See you tomorrow Miss Esme."

I put the phone down and ran downstairs, almost running into Lewis. He looks to happy, let's put a damper on his mood. I used my power and created a small raincloud over his head, like in cartoons.

"Bella, why did you have to ruin my mood?" Lewis kind moaned at me.

"You looked too happy." I told him simply, giggling.

"How can you be too happy?" Lewis asked mumbling, as he carried on up the stairs.

"CLEO!" I yelled, once I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Geez Bella, I have vampire hearing, no need to yell. Plus I was, like, only on the couch IN THE SAME ROOM"

"Never mind that, I have some great news. They said YES. The wedding planners will be here tomorrow at 3 to discuss the wedding and other things like that." I was so excited now.

"Thant's fine. We should let Lewis know. Who are the wedding planners anyway?"

"Do you so little faith it me? That really hurts Cleo, right here." I said, pointing to my heart. "And don't worry, I'll let Lewis know."

Then I screamed.

"LEWIS, WE HAVE A MEETING HERE, IN THE LIVING ROOM AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!" I shouted up to him. Cleo was shaking her head, mumbling about vampire hearing and no need to shout.

"GOT IT!" Lewis shouted down, not even a second later.

Cleo was shaking her head at us, probably at how stupid we were. I laughed telling her to enjoy life. Then I remembered something.

"We need to visit Emma and Rikki to invite them to the wedding." I told Cleo.

"Oh yeah, we'll go tomorrow after the meeting and then we don't have to worry about it when we go back to school in a couple of weeks."

I nodded my agreement and Cleo went to call them, while I went to hang out with Lewis. We hadn't really hung out recently so we played some video games. We really liked the Mario games so we were playing Mario Kart. By the time we finished at was close to a tie but I just about won. I was in the middle of my victory dance before Cleo came up and told that it was late and we should be preparing for the meeting. By that, she meant that I needed to be sure I had everything and that she wanted to plan some more... private details about the wedding. So I went to my room and listened to music for the whole night, while reading.

A/N: I'm really sorry that it was late but then I decided to add more stuff and it still wasn't ready for Monday. Plus my internet has been kind of off and on. But don't worry; I have some ideas for after chapter 18 so I envision the story to be about 20 something chapters. I know that's quite far off but I hope you guys can manage to wait for my now higgldy-piggldy updating schedule.

**A/N: I really apologise for only now updating. But my updates will just be coming whenever, hoping once a week but probably not evenly. I now have to start the next chapter from scratch but I do know what is going to be happening so that's ok. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I had real bad writings block and then when inspiration hit, I had coursework due. Then the inspiration went away again. Just been really hard to write this chapter, sorry if it's no good. :(**

Chapter 14

**Cleo's POV**

I was quite excited to be meeting the wedding planner. Bella had only told me that they were the best in the business and that she knew them from a while back. I wasn't sure if that meant that she knew them from when she was human or after we became vampires.

I was talking to Lewis about it but I don't think he was that bothered. I mean, he was excited to meet them but it was only for wedding purposes. I'm sure he must have been slightly curious about whom they were, but he's clearly not as curious as me.

The wedding planners were going to be here in 10 minutes so, in true Bella fashion, was rushing round tidying the house for the umpteenth time. I swear, at one point, she asked whether her outfit would be deemed at current fashion. I had no idea what to say to that and Lewis looked worried about her so he put his hand against her forehead as if to check her temperature and I reassured her that she looked fine. She yanked Lewis's hand away and continued racing around the house going on about how fine wasn't good enough and torture and dress up. It made absolutely no sense.

Finally, Bella decided to sit on the couch and wait for the final couple of minutes before the wedding planners arrived.

"So, tell us about the wedding planners, Bella." I asked her and Lewis nodded.

"I suppose I can divulge a small amount of information." Bella said, with a knowing smirk on her face. "Okay, well. There are three of them, all women. They are all married. They are Mrs Whitlock, Mrs McCarthy and Mrs..." at that moment the doorbell went. "Lewis, go and answer the door. Just bring them straight through." Bella practically commanded.

Lewis went and opened the door. He welcomed them in and brought them through to the lounge. While he was doing this, Bella moved to the opposite sofa so her back was to the door.

Lewis came in through the door followed by three beautiful women. It was clear that they were vampires with their golden eyes. I'm sure that I recognised them from somewhere. I remembered back to our murky human days and I realised who they were.

_*Flashback*_

_We were in Bella's room, just hanging out. I saw a photograph hidden behind some other random stuff on her desk. I went over and picked it up. Bella was in the photo along with 7 other people. They were all really beautiful, inhumanly beautiful._

"_Who are these people, Bella?" I asked her. She walked over to see what I was talking about. As soon as she saw the photo, her eyes watered._

"_Oh. It's, erm... You know. It's... them." _

_It took me a second before I realised who they were. I turned to look at her to apologise for asking when I noticed she was crying. I put down the photograph and wrapped my arms around her._

"_Shh. It's going to get better Bella, I promise." I kept repeating this to her before her crying stopped._

_*End of Flashback*_

They were the Cullens!

They were stood awkwardly by the door and Bella winked at me. They still hadn't noticed her. I stood up and went over to them.

"Welcome. I'm Cleo Sertori and I'm the bride. You've already met my fiancé Lewis."

Alice, I think it was, was the bravest and started talking first.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Alice Whitlock, but you can call me Alice. It's really nice to meet you. I don't mean to be rude but it was your sister who called us and we just assumed that she would be here." Alice had a kind of questioning tone to her voice.

I just gestured to the sofa. "Before she greets you could I get to know the rest of your names?" I asked, obviously teasing.

Rosalie decided to go next. "Hi Cleo, My name is Mrs Rosalie McCarthy, but you can call me Rose."

Then Esme decided to introduce herself. "Good afternoon, I'm Mrs Esme Cullen, but you can just call me Esme." She said, shaking my hand.

"Please sit down," I said, gesturing to the couch "my sister will introduce herself in a minute."

They walked round the couch where Bella was and sat down opposite. When the Cullens had sat down Bella lifted her head up slightly so they could recognise her. Once they realised, Bella grinned and said "Long time, no see guys."

The Cullens looked like they were shock, but that didn't last too long. They stood up with Bella and gave each other a big hug. Once the hug was over Bella put on her business face and fat back down.

"Okay, reunion over. We can catch up later but right now we have a wedding to plan. As you know, this is Cleo and she's getting married to Lewis. We already have some ideas but we would like to know if they could work."

Comprehension came upon the Cullens' faces and business-like expressions were upon their faces.

"Right, let's get on with it then" Rosalie said, getting straight to the point.

"So, what ideas do you already have?" Esme asked, with a compassionate smile on her face.

Cleo decided to explain. "Well, Lewis and I are originally from the Gold Coast in Australia. Where we lived, there was an island nearby called Mako Island. This island holds certain significance to us and we were wondering if it would be possible to hold the wedding there."

The Cullens had their 'thinking' faces on before Esme decided to answer. "I think that would be possible. Have you decided on a date?"

Lewis, who had been silently sat next to Cleo, holding her hand, spoke up. "We have decided on a date. June 3rd. It is around about 5 months from now. Is it possible to plan the wedding?"

Rosalie nodded. "I'm sure that we would be able to organise everything for then. Is there anything else?"

I looked at Bella, who nodded, and then I looked at Lewis, who also nodded. Thank goodness we knew each other well enough that we can understand each other without thinking. I turned to face the Cullens.

"We would be honoured if you guys, and the rest of your family, would come to the wedding." I said grinning. Esme, Alice and Rosalie looked totally shocked.

It took them 5 seconds to recover from their shock, which is an abnormally large time for vampires. Then Esme decided to answer.

"Of course we would be delighted to come to your wedding, Cleo."

"Guys," Bella interrupted, "would you mind terribly if I told you not to tell Edward I was here. I want to be able to tell him... you know, but I'd just really appreciate it if you don't tell him about me. Do tell him about the wedding though."

We then told Esme, Alice and Rosalie about what happened after they left, when I came, finding Lewis, turning into vampires and what's been happening the last 5 years. After that they told us what they had been doing since they left Forks.

They were about to leave when I suddenly remembered. We hadn't told them that Bella and I are mermaids.

"WAIT!" I shouted, "Bella and I have to show you something." Realisation came upon Bella's face. We lead them to the pool. It's on the ground floor in the place where a garage would be.

Once everyone was on the side of the pool, Bella and I said, in sync, "Stand back." Then we completely went for it and jumped in, creating a low splash. This earned a hiss from both Rosalie and Alice.

10 seconds later my legs had changed into my orange tail and Bella's legs became her lilac tail.

In sync, Alice, Rosalie and Esme all said "Wow!" before bursting into giggles, which made Bella and I giggle as well.

Once we'd all calmed down Bella and I explained how we became mermaids and what it meant with also being a vampire. We also showed them our powers. I made water twist around them all, which impressed them. Bella made it really windy outside, then hailstone and then bring the sun out, all in the space of three minutes.

Once we'd finished our demonstrations the Cullens had to leave and we promised to visit soon.

"Oh! I just remembered that we need to visit Emma and Rikki tomorrow. Are you going to come Lewis?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see the girls again. I probably won't stay long though; it's more of a girl time thing." Lewis said before leaving to go hunt.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I said before leaving to follow Lewis and Bella went upstairs to read.

**A/N: Pretty long chapter :) So happy! I don't mean to be rude guys but I've been receiving no reviews for the last few chapters and I feel as though no one is reading this. I love reading reviews and they make my day. One review and I smile ALL day. Please can you review? Just to make one teen smile. (Sorry, that sounded soo mushy :P )**


End file.
